Sólo tomé lo que me pertenecía
by Anna Cecitzel de Tao
Summary: UA. ―Decían que yo había torturado y matado a mi ex novia; que era un demente y un enfermo. Y me trajeron aquí ante usted, señor juez. Y me declaro inocente de todas esas acusaciones; yo no estoy demente. Yo sólo soy alguien que reclamó lo que le pertenecía. Oneshot.


"**Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z", no me pertenece.**

* * *

**Sólo tomé lo que me pertenecía.**

_Yo definiría a la demencia como una reacción incoherente frente a un suceso, así que espero que no me asocien más con esa palabra, porque lo que yo hice es perfectamente coherente con lo que me pasó._

_Siempre fui un muchacho solitario. Diría que normal, aunque bastante aislado de la sociedad. Me apasionaban las cosas en común; aunque me hacía falta la cosa que todos compartían frente a mí sin pudor: amor. Y un tiempo después, lo conocí._

_Ella era una chica tímida de padres muy estrictos. Algo callada, según la catalogaban las personas que la conocían, pero sin duda alguna era una mujer muy hermosa: sus cabellos pelirrojos y sus muy peculiares ojos rosas brillaban muy bonito._

_La conocí una noche mientras ambos esperábamos el transporte público que nos llevaría a nuestras respectivas viviendas. Yo inicié la conversación con ella. Charlamos bastante esa noche, y decidimos ir a un café cercano para conocernos un poco más. Desde esa vez, empezamos a frecuentarnos más para platicarnos de nuestras cosas: lo que soñábamos; lo que anhelábamos; lo que queríamos; incluso de lo que odiábamos. Aunque, por alguna razón, dedicábamos más tiempo a lo último._

_Poco a poco nos fuimos enamorando, y una noche le propuse que fuera mi novia. ¿Has sentido esa sensación de querer estar con esa persona especial por siempre sin importar lo que piensen los demás? Pues, tal y como en los cuentos de amor, sus padres no querían que pasara más tiempo conmigo. Y yo la amaba. Hubiera sido capaz de cualquier cosa por haber actuado diferente. Pero no tuve más opción que hacer lo que hice._

_El amor puede llevarte a cometer y decir estupideces, como esas frases típicas y cursis de amor, y se dicen sin tener conciencia de lo que realmente significan. Le puse flores en su pelo; y ella me regaló sus ojos. Yo le daba felicidad; y ella me obsequiaba sus labios. Yo le regalaba chocolates; y ella me regalaba su corazón. Yo le di mi amor; y ella me ofreció su vida._

_Hasta ahí, sólo éramos una pareja común con problemas de aceptación familiar y algunas discusiones ocasionales. El problema empezó cuando ella decidió obedecer a sus padres. A mí no me importaba lo que ellos quisieran. Me decían que me alejara; que la dejara en paz; incluso algunas veces su padre amenazó con matarme si la seguía viendo. Yo estaba dispuesto a seguir con ella. Y el golpe que acabó con todo fue cuando ella no resistió la presión y acabó con nuestro amor. Ese amor que le había dado sentido a mi vida, ese amor que jamás olvidaré._

_Yo pasé muchas noches en vela pensándola. La llamaba preguntándole si todavía pensaba que debíamos de alejarnos. Le preguntaba por la calle pensando que un beso la haría entrar en razón. Puse fotos de ella en mi habitación para no olvidarla; para que fuese mi meta, diría. Le envié chocolates. Incluso, una vez, la amenacé con suicidarme si no volvía conmigo. Pero nada funcionaba._

_Estaba a punto de dejarla en paz, cuando la vi por la calle con ese tipo: un ricachón que vestía de traje, perfectamente afeitado y apuesto. Ellos salían de un almacén bastante famoso por sus elevados precios y se besaban. Luego, detrás de ellos, salieron sus padres riendo y celebrando por el nuevo y apropiado novio de su hija._

_Yo… yo… yo en ese momento, morí._

_Los hubiera podido matar a todos, pero eso sí habría sido de un demente, así que decidí volver a mi casa a pensar un rato. Por mi mente pasaron mil formas de asesinarlos: raptarlos y quemarlos vivos; cortar los frenos de su coche; incluso, cortarle a cada uno su cuello mientras los demás observaban. Pero ninguna me dejaba satisfecho. Así que sólo terminé por hacer lo que creía apropiado._

_La llamé y le dije que pasara en la noche por mi casa ya que tenía unas cosas de ella y quería que se las llevara, pues me hacían daño. Le nombré el oso con el que dormíamos, las cartas y las estúpidas fotos. Guardó silencio por unos minutos y aceptó venir con su novio. Yo le pedí que viniera sola y que no le dijera nada a nadie; no quería que me dejara esperando sólo porque no la dejaron venir. Ella dijo «está bien», y colgó._

_Escucharla fue tan hermoso, me recordó muchos momentos bonitos, pero luego vinieron los tristes, el dolor, el odio. Lloré y maldije un par de veces. Me levanté y esperé a que se hiciera de noche para seguir con el plan._

_Ella llegó; tenía algo de prisa. Decía que no querían que la vieran conmigo. Me puse triste y la miré a los ojos y le dije:_

―_No te preocupes, nunca más podrán verte._

_Ella se asustó. Le golpeé con un martillo su cabeza y calló pesadamente al suelo. La arrastré a mi habitación y la amarré a nuestra cama. Le pregunté varias veces si se arrepentía, pero ella seguía inconsciente. Quise limpiarle la sangre de su cabeza, pero me di cuenta de que no importaría después de lo que iba a hacer. Puse medias en su boca y empecé a reclamar en orden todo lo que ella me había dado._

_Primero tomé una cuchara y, con delicadeza, le saqué sus ojos. Los puse en una botellita que antes tenía dulces. Sus labios fueron la parte más erótica de todo: primero los besé y luego los mordí. Como me gustaban esos labios. Después recordé que ya habían sido besados por otro tipo, así que fui por algo de ácido que guardaba en el sótano y le derretí sus labios. ¿Eran míos al fin y al cabo, no? Yo podía hacer con ellos lo que quisiera. Luego le abrí su blusa y me dirigí a sacar su corazón. Debo confesar que fue difícil no quitarle sus pechos, pero ella no me los había regalado. Así que sólo los hice a un lado mientras le destrozaba su pecho. Saqué su corazón y lo guardé en el mismo frasco donde había guardado los ojos. Cerré de nuevo su blusa y puse una bolsa en su cabeza; la envolví en bolsas negras y la llevé hasta la puerta de su casa. Eran altas horas de la noche, nadie se daría cuenta. Al llegar, puse un letrero que decía:_

"_Sólo tomé lo que era mío. Ahí les devuelvo el resto"._

_Y volví a casa a jugar con mis regalos. Pronto llegó la policía. No sé cómo supieron tan rápido que fui yo; tal vez, era el único sospechoso…_

―Decían que yo había torturado y matado a mi ex novia; que era un demente y un enfermo. Y me trajeron aquí ante usted, señor juez. Y me declaro inocente de todas esas acusaciones; yo no estoy demente. Yo sólo soy alguien que reclamó lo que le pertenecía.

Todos guardaron silencio en aquel tribunal. Los presentes, el juez, e incluso su mismo abogado defensor no cabían de la impresión por aquella confesión tan fría que les había regalado. El rostro serio, pero sereno, de aquel pelirrojo era de temer. El mismo juez, en todos los juicios en los que había participado, jamás se había encontrado con un muchachito de diecisiete años de edad que, a la hora de relatar su propio crimen, no demostrara sentimientos de culpabilidad o ira; incluso tristeza. Es más, su rostro fastidiado daba mucho de qué hablar.

El juicio fue corto. Con aquella declaración rápida y precisa del joven de peculiares ojos rojos, pudieron actuar rápido. Su abogado defensor y el tribunal lo declararon con un estado de «enajenación mental», haciéndolo inimputable por su locura temporal. Posiblemente pasaría el resto de sus días metido en un horrible hospital psiquiátrico. Pero Brick no se arrepentía de nada, ya que, al final de cuentas:

_Sólo tomé lo que me pertenecía de Momoko Akatsutsumi._

**Fin.**

* * *

**Hola.**

**Volví con una historia de terror, jojojojo.**

**O eso creo.**

**En fin. La historia me la relató una de mis mejores amigas. Después la busqué en internet. Me fascinó, así que decidí transformarla en un fic. No sé si esté bien relatado, o le falte algo. Si pasaron a leer hasta aquí, les pido su opinión. Quisiera saber qué tan buena soy con estos tipos de fics, :D. Además, los reviews son gratis, xD.**

**Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí.**

**Nos estamos leyendo. Los quiero. Bye.**


End file.
